


The Just Right Art Collection

by pherryt



Series: Just Right [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Music Festival, Polyamory, mood boards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: From Music Festivals to Diners (and more!), the unexpected Polyamory story where two couples come together.





	1. Three's A Crowd, Art by Pherryt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to figure out the best way to showcase the art I've gotten so far - embedding it in a finished fic means some folks might not see it! and that would be a shame. 
> 
> So here we have the images directly, credited to who made them AND REBLOGGABLE social media links - be it tumblr or pillowfort or whatever :D Be sure to go to those posts to let the creators of the art and the moodboards KNOW that you liked them :D
> 
> and just for the heck of it, yeah, i'm gonna add in my art too. Just to have it all collected in one place :D

Original Banner

Deans Tattoo - Chapter 8, both with and without the 'translation'. Made with ballpoint and highlighters

  
  


This one was flagged on Tumblr... *sigh* Made for the last chapter - chapter 14:

<


	2. Three's a Crowd - Moodboards by Snarkysnartes

Moodboards by Snarkysnartes - the very first time ANYONE has made moodboards for one of my stories!!! *happy dance* and they made TWO of them!

Chapter 1

Show some love and reblog the original Tumblr Post: [HERE](http://snarkysnartes.tumblr.com/post/178121308590/threes-a-crowd-but-four-is-just-right-by-pherryt)

Chapter 12 - Getting Closer

Original and totally rebloggable Tumblr post: [HERE](http://snarkysnartes.tumblr.com/post/178875761245/chapter-12-they-were-due-for-a-day-that-held-no)


	3. Three's a Crowd - Moodboard by Rosemoonweaver

Rosemoonweaver was recently doing Moodboard requests on Pillowfort and kindly took mine and ran with it! :D - I'm pretty sure they haven't read the fic (at least not yet) but they did a great job, didn't they?

Rebloggable Post on PillowFort: [HERE](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/430646)


End file.
